Pin shrouds are often used during manufacture of electronic components for shielding pin fields from contact with other objects and for allowing sockets containing corresponding apertures to be blindly guided into mating engagement with the pin fields. One example of a prior pin shroud is found in connection with the Intel ITANIUM 2 processor package manufactured by Intel Corporation. This pin shroud aligns to slots or cut-outs in the perimeter of the package's circuit board, which locate the shroud on the circuit board for engagement with a mating socket.